The Prelude
by SilvermistFox
Summary: A D Gray Man and Inuyasha crossover. With the destruction of the Shikon no Tama, it continues to bring on terror in other ways.
1. Their End

**Inuyasha crossover D. Gray Man**

**Chpt1: Their End**

They were all dead, gone from this world. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo and Kirara. Everyone that she treasured was gone, the wish had gone wrong. The Shikon no Tama had revived them as another being, bent on killing anyone upon sight. There was nothing she could do but to kill them. The only way to save herself, and others was to kill them.

Her hands were stained red, with the warm blood of her friends that soon turned to dust. Her heart was pounding fast and it reverberated loudly in her mind as she registered what she had just done. Falling to her knees as she stared in shock, and horror, her crystalline tears trickled down her blood splattered face. It was not suppose to end like this she thought, they were all supposed to live on with their lives happily ever after. Yet she had killed them with great remorse after what the Shikon had done.

Everything had happened so fast. Everything blurred into one mass of whirling images, and as she struggled to make sense of what had happened, she felt sick as she stared dumbly at the rich, coppery blood on her hands, on her arms. They had defeated Naraku and when they made a wish to bring to life the innocent people that were killed by him, and her friends now paid the heavy price for it. For the souls of all the people killed, they all returned as a form of demon which looks awfully like bomb or a weapon of mass destruction. The Shikon no Tama was nothing but a cursed object that was created, now it was gone, along with the people she treasured most.

Her body had gone numb, her soul crying in despair as she finally realized that she had killed her friends. They are the ones that helped her when Inuyasha gave her trouble, they protected her, comforted her and a lot more. Now, they were all dead, by her own hands no less. Was every protector of the Shikon fated to live a life of sorrow? Being so lost in her emotions of sorrow, despair, and remorse, she had no idea what her path in life was now. It was clouded over greatly, and Kagome had no idea if it would clear up. She felt like her heart had stopped beating, she felt empty, she felt like there was nothing else in this world to keep her attached to the living realm. Life was restored to Era when she had killed Naraku with the rest, but what type of life will it be when they are unable to experience these changes themselves.

Her heart and mind screamed out in silent as tears continue to trickle down her face. They were gone for good, and will be forgotten by everyone as the time passes by. Was this how their happily ever after is suppose to end? Why them?!

It is always the "Survivor of the fittest", like what she was taught in school, but now it brings the term to a whole new level. Who or what she had killed were her friends, but yet at the same time, they were not. Screaming in frustration, and almost in hysteria she pounded her fists to the hard ground as though it would give her the answers that she seek.

The Millennium Earl was happily humming his little song, golden eyes looking through his spectacles which reflected the sun. Oh what a glorious day it was for him, to collect yet another poor soul for his experiment in creating the ultimate Akuma. He was lulled into this place by the most delicious little tune that he had ever heard, the cry of a young innocent that he could make use of. Those while he was traveling, his sharp senses found the familiar tuning of the music that he ought to know.

His grin broadened to that of a Cheshire cat if he grinned any wider, he might crack his face, but it was most definitely a most glorious day for him, for he had found yet another Noah family members that they have been searching for so long. Rero was accompanying the Millennium Earl, falling behind him a while back when the Earl had suddenly stop grasping his handle to float down ghost like behind of a girl with raven hair, crying pitifully, perhaps one of the worst and most filled with sorrow that they had encountered so far.

"Konban-wa, and who may you be little girl?" the Earl asked in good nature. He of course had already known her name; it just rolled on in his mind like the credits of a movie. She seemed shocked of his presence but shortly tried to compose herself as she wiped away the tears that were still falling from her already puffy, bloodshot eyes.

"K-Kagome Higurashi, Earl-sama." She said trying her hardest to speak normally, but still her voice quivered with sadness. How she had known his name, puzzled her, yet the feeling of familiarity is strong , as though he was a close kin that she had not known of until now. She felt him bending down to offer her a hand, pulling her up on her feet.

"There there, such a good girl, there is no point crying over them already. They were _akuma_ from the beginning. If you want, I could bring them back to life for you, my dear precious child." He said with glee. The look on her face was that of astonishment but it does not seem to be a surprise to her.

"No…No, I want them to be in peace as they are now. They would not want me to call them back from the dead." She had replied in a sad yet serene manner the look of pain still within her eyes and much to the shock of the Earl. Such innocence from a member of the Noah clan, could he have found the "Purity" of the Noah.

From the way she behaved, he knew right away, that he had indeed found yet another of the fourteen Noah. She would join in their family, it is just a matter of time that she joins them. He stood there with her, talking to her while getting to know her personality better before leaving her. She would fit nicely into their family. Road will have a new person to play with apart from Tyki.

Yes, she would fit in very nicely with their family. All he had to do is just wait for her to come willingly, he thought as silently watching her jump into a well where a bright light engulfed her before she disappeared from sight. Any trace of her energy vanished into thin air. From then he sent for one of his minions to watch over this area so that he would be announced of her returns.


	2. Returning Home

**Inuyasha crossover D. Gray Man**

**Chpt2: Returning Home**

From the time that she had left the Feudal Era, the last thing that she did for them was to make gravestone markings for them. Though their body may no longer be there, but at least there was a place for them to rest should their spirits still wander the earth.

She had cried her hearts out for their deaths. Time no longer existed in her world when she came upon another horror. Upon her return through the well, she look up to see the same familiar ceiling of the shrine but then when she stepped out, there was more trees around the her living place. The lights were turned on, but then it was too quiet to be sure that there were signs of anyone. Was she gone for so long that time has finally caught up with her?

Fearing for the worst as her heart sped up rapidly; she swallowed hard before reaching out with a quivering hand for the door knob, praying that what she was thinking of will not come true. As the door opens silently like a horror film flick, she saw her brother sitting there with his back against her, their mother and grandfather were no where to be seen or heard as she silently walked towards him. He showed no signs of hearing her or her presence when she entered. It was odd.

Hands shaking more than ever, she placed a hand on his shoulder, half turning him around, only to collapse down to her knees, hugging him reassuringly to her. He was alright, he just fell asleep that's all. Softly smiling with relief that her brother is alright, she carried him to the sofa, lightly tousling his hair before she went to look for her mother and grandfather.

"Kagome, you are finally back, how is everything? When are you supposed to go back to the Feudal Era?" her mother questioned. When she heard the last question, Kagome's heart broke again, hugging her mother like a little child, she cried on her mother's shoulder as she gently rubbed her back.

She cried and told her mother bits and pieces of the story of their deaths, her sorrow, everything. It hurt to think about it, hiccupping she continued to cry onto her mother's shoulder like a bad rainy day. She never left the house for the next few days and neither did her mother. Her grandfather, as usual, was left to his own devices in his own little world of old antiques.

One week had past, as she searches for her old school uniform she found none. Her normal clothes that she used to wear consisting of jeans, skirts or sundresses, were nowhere to be found. Instead she found dresses like olden times, mostly kimono, yukata and some dresses that seem to date back to the 18th century but with some twists to make it more up to date. Pants were breeches like or for business like. What is going on?

Thinking back on her memory from the day that she returned to Japan, there was distinctively something different about it. However due to her sorrows and painful heartache, she did not take much notice of everything around her, until now. The smell here is somewhat different, there seem to be a disturbance but that was it, more or less.

As she got changed and descended the stairs, she noted that the gloom of the house was still there even with the lights on. It almost like it was an eternal evening here. As she took a step out of the house, things were definitely different as she noted the auras that surround the place are different. She was still in Tokyo, that she knows, but what exactly happened here, she had no clue. Hugging her arms as she looked around the familiar yet foreign place, was she left alone again in this place of such similarities?

* * *

A/N : Thank you all for reviewing this chapter. Here is a new chapter for all of you having patiently waited for this chapter. Credits of editting this chapter and the one before, goes to Amanda. Thanks and enjoy~!


	3. The Meeting

**Inuyasha crossover D. Gray Man**

**Chpt3: The Meeting**

She was outside of the house looking at her surroundings; things were about the same safe for a few other little details. Like how much it reminded her of the Taishō era. She was not use to her clothes, technically to her, though she owns them, she felt odd in them.

Standing there looking up at the sky, it was still the same, always constant, calm and boundless. How she wishes it could be like that always, though soon as she thought about it, she felt a familiar presence, one that she had recently encountered.

As she looked about her surroundings, she saw no one. Her hands wanted to reach for something to protect herself, but there was none. Readying herself for the worse, the stood there waiting patiently for the worse to come. However what greeted her was something she did not expect to see at all, it was the Millennium Earl.

"So we meet again dear child, I've been waiting for your arrival." He said grinning broadly, wearing the same outfit as when she first met him.

"E-Earl-sama, how is it that you are alive…?" she questioned rather hesitantly. It makes her wonder how many years has it been exactly that she was thrown back in time. Yet her family members are of this time, so her sense of time should still be the same as when she last travelled back to her original time.

"Five hundred years my dear, we have waited for five hundred years, it is good to see you again dear child." A smile upon his face that made her felt comforted and somewhat happy.

She was at a loss for words at how Japan had changed so much upon her return. Will she still be able to live a normal life like the one that she had wished for? And now she felt isolated by everyone, nothing is like how it used to be, not even her family seems like they used to be.

Just when she thought about it, her mother climbed up the shrine steps, who bowed to the Earl immediately upon sight. The Earl seemed to have acknowledge of her presence, greeted her cheerily as Kagome's mother invited the Earl for tea. Kagome was curiously looking between them, wondering of the Earl's position in the family or perhaps his status to need such formal greetings, so unlike how she had greeted him.

Their talk was short and simple though her mother had let them have their privacy. The Earl had earlier requested company on his travel to London, using the excuse of her needing some form of relaxation to take her mind off her sorrows. Kagome had looked into his eyes curious of what he meant, he simply stated how her eyes still show so much sadness since the last time her met her.

She broke down then crying into his arms while he soothingly patted her back, a glint in his eyes to show victory as he took note of how Kagome's mother was going about her normal chores, giving them their privacy.

Should she leave with the Earl to travel away or stay in Japan with her family, who she has not properly been with them since being pulled into the Bones Eater Well.

* * *

A/N: I apologise for the late being that it took me a while to get use to my new school and coping with the school work load as well. Also I have been busy with my many school assignments and also recently, my assessment for this semester. I am finally on my holiday, so you can expect more updates from me. Thanks to all my watchers and readers for waiting so very VERY patiently for an update. Thank you~! Do read and enjoy, and review.

P.S. Anyone who wants to be my beta reader, do drop me a message, I am on the look out for one. =/


	4. A New World

**Inuyasha crossover D. Gray Man**

**Chpt4: A New World**

Kagome was taught many things, home-tutored and schooled by her mother and the Earl whom she has fondly come to address as her Uncle more intimately. The strangeness that she felt in her family members soon faded away as she spent more time with them, finding things were finally starting to go back to being normal like when before the whole fiasco of the Mistress Centipede dragging her into the feudal era.

It was a few months later when the Earl was over, that they started discussing about her lack of knowledge of the world outside, and was determine to bring her out and about to see the world himself, all expenses paid and without worry of being left behind or ill-treated. Kagome had laughed at the last part of ever being ill-treated by the Earl, bringing a smile to her family member's face.

Though Souta had disagreed and wanted almost desperately to follow and tag along with his sister, their mother had held him back calmly, patiently, telling him of his own obligations as the man in their family and the need for him to finish his studies as well as to take care of the shrine. Her grandfather had otherwise told her to avoid youkai at all cost, seeing the need to bring it upon himself to give her a stack of his own personal charms and protection should she need it in any circumstances.

The Earl had laughed at his actions, but took it in heartily like any one in the family would, and not for the first time, causing Kagome to blush slightly from the embarrassment of it as always before she protest to him about how there is youkai in their world and time, which the Earl silently disagree and just smiled warmly at the family as he listen to their everyday chats and banters like little children.

When it was time for their departure, it was not filled with tears or anything but the usual joyous laughter and hugs and they bided them goodbye, leaving the shrine to go down the stairs as the Earl lead Kagome to a corner of the alley, showing her his secret method of crossing through the dimensions to a different part of the world easily like taking an afternoon stroll.

They exited through one of the many doors in the Ark as what the Earl would call it, Kagome could not help but be a little overwhelmed at the whole place or world of it as she followed the Earl through the many streets that reminded her of the many pictures of Monte Carlo that she had seen in the past. They took slow strolls through the maze of the Ark while the Earl talked to her of her new additional place and "family" that he would be introducing her to.

She was overwhelmed, especially when they step through the door, she was instantly transported into a different world, a different country. The Earl could only look at her in amusement as he chuckled lightly, holding out his hand for her as Kagome went up to him, taking his arms as was customary, or so she was taught by him, allowing him to lead her down the quiet path to a mansion that was a beauty of its own, like she was back to the 18th century of London.

* * *

A/N:

To Goddes of Death 09, lovelyanimeangel, Uchiha Bara, Kagome250

Thank you for the review, I am sorry that I took a very long time to update this story, I do hope that this is up to your expectation! In the next chapter I guess you will be finding out more of what goes on~  
Enjoy!

To everyone else

Hello again all! I apologise as always for the slowness in updating the story, but nonetheless, I do wish and hope that all of you enjoy this chapter and many more to come, as well as some of the other stories that I have written! Enjoy and do feel free to drop me a review or something to which I would try my best to reply ASAP!

Enjoy!


	5. The Black Market

**Inuyasha crossover D. Gray Man**

**Chpt5: The Black Market**

Upon her arrival in London, Kagome was quickly but lavishly introduced into the society where people of wealth, power, and status mingled and gathered. She was to say overwhelmed at first during her debut to the _Ton_, but she was slowly getting used to it as she was indulged by the Earl and her other new Family members that she hardly ever see, due to mostly them being overly busy as well as how she was always going from one party to the next or even attending a new show or gallery.

It was only about after a month or two that Kagome was formally introduced to the Noah clan where they had all sat down for a meal designed by the Earl, with the most exotic of dishes that she had yet to see there.

Road Kamelot, Lulu Bell, and New Walker were the first few of the fourteen Noah that she was introduced to, Skinn Bolic scares her at times during there meeting, but Kagome was determine that he is a nice person deep down and choose to be around him to build better family bond with when possible. Jasdero and Devit the twins were really the few that cheer her up along with Road whenever she was down or bored of what Society had installed for her.

Then there was the last few that she finally meet was Tyki Mikk and Sheril Kamelot, who are Road's Uncle and adoptive father respectively. Sheril she had to say really intrigue her with how whimsical he appears to be, but the danger she felt lurking from him does scare her at times.

As time rolls on by for Kagome, her bond with the other Noah members started to grow, and as did theirs for her despite of their hatred for "_Innocence_". Simple to say, she was someone who is charming and a person easy to love, even for the Noah members.

Most of the time, Road, Rero, Tyki and Sheril would spend time with her, even the twins Jasdero and David would come along with Road to spend time with her, bringing Kagome to places of interest and places that a lady of gentle breeding should not go to.

"Come on Kagome, it'll be fun," Jasdero and David whined as they each stood beside of her as they draped their arms around her, hugging her in-between the both of them. Road who had chose that same time to appear, came in with Rero to Kagome's own townhouse in London as she questioned them of what was going on as she leaned forward with interest sparkling in her eyes.

It was only after much persuasion and partially out of exasperation for the three of them to keep asking her until she gave in. Kagome dressed down as per what Rero had suggested strongly so that she might not stand out. And as expected, the trio brought her to a black market where thugs and villains roam and scourge around the market looking for buyers if not for the traders to sell their stolen goods. Kagome was fascinated, but the danger in the air around them, cause her to weary of every turn that they make.

Kagome had no doubt that their safety was more than just assured amongst the Noah clan, but the thought of a death in such a place did not settle well with her as she let the trio led her to where they wanted to go, laughing occasionally at their antics as they spent the rest of time wandering. It was only at a peddler that was selling his goods on the ground, with only a carpet as his flooring, the two golden revolver caught Kagome's eye as she bent over to pick it up just at the Trio looked at what she was doing. Jasdero and David were the first to rush up to her sides her they peered at the weapon, looking down at the same moment where they spotted another of the similar replica as they brought it up to their own inspection. Road was mildly curious, but lost interest as she waited for them to be done.

For a moment Kagome did not let go of the golden revolver within her hand until the peddler told her of its origin that interested Jasdero and David the most as they both playfully pointed the gun to one another, joking out loudly. Kagome passed them both the other twin of the revolver before moving to where Road is, talking to her and Rero, but was as abruptly dragged away by Road to another shop that caught her fancy just at the same moment when Jasdero and David, both with a golden revolver each, pointed at the poor peddler and fired the gun at him with a bullet of both their materialization power at him.

They were both pleased with the result as they looked at one another before pocketing the gun as they too left with a light skip in their steps to find Kagome and Road, happy with their new found toys. Kagome on the other hand was almost shocked at the slight tremble that she felt, quickly grabbing Road by her hand, just as Road looked up at her curious of her action, but understood why almost immediately as she reassured Kagome that it was common to feel such things here, especially with the firearms and powers that are being sold and tested.

It was a new world and place to Kagome, but she was slowly being drawn out to the dark and light side of this world by her newly acquired family, and she too was curious.

* * *

A/N:

To lovelyanimeangel, Applejax XD, Uchiha Bara,  
Thank you! I hope that this is will make up for the wait and keep you all engage and for the wait as well!  
Once again, thank you so much! ^^

To the rest of my readers  
Thank you for continually reading for so long and waiting for the latest chapter, I apologize to all my readers at my slowness, I hope the slowness does not dissuade any of you from not reading this or any other of my stories!  
Thank you all again once more! And more importantly, ENJOY!


	6. Society Ball

**Inuyasha crossover D. Gray Man**

**Chapter 6: Society Ball**

It was odd how quickly time passes as Kagome learned more than she could ever with the spending of time with the Earl and New. They were the closest and best of friend, though she knows that both of them are vastly different when she spent some alone time with them.

Tyki Mikk was the most elusive amongst them apart from Lulu Bell. He was a wanderer, choosing sometimes to pose as a civilian, a jack of all trade when he hung out and travel the outskirts of London from one country to the next with his posse of wanderers, taking up odd jobs to get by each day.

However these days, Kagome had been seeing Tyki Mikk accompany Road and her more than often to indulge in their whims and fancy of going shopping, sight-seeing, sometime the occasional tea session that they were invited to, or even to balls that the Society seem to like throwing. He was a favorite amongst the many single female, a worthy husband for any female that are single and searching. All but Kagome, she looked at him fondly amused at times as she watches Tyki mingle amongst the many female bustling about him, starving for any form of attention from him.

Yet she and Road could not help but to snicker at him sometimes from afar as they would hide themselves in the corner of their hostess dark corners or behind curtains. They had lost sight of the other Noah member for a while as Road disappeared to find her adoptive father leaving Kagome on her own as she sighed from her perch of the balcony of the second level of the ballroom.

"That was rather uncalled for," came a familiar male voice that showed evident sign of weariness as the presence came to stand beside of her, leaning against the rail as he closed his eyes for the moment.

"Tyki," she acknowledged, somewhat slow in her response as she glanced over at him for a moment. "What was uncalled for," she asked lightly, though had more or less known of what he was talking or referring to.

"Leaving me to the mercy of those women desperate to get me married off to one of those young debutants," he reminded her as he turned to lean on his side to study the other Noah of their clan.

She is attractive yes, a very rare and exotic meal in fact, reminding him somewhat of those exotic young beauties in the many brothel house of Japan, but there was something about this particular Noah that made her stood apart from the rest as well. He reached out to pick a stray strand of cotton that had somehow gotten attached to her hair as he released it knowing that Kagome was looking at him in a questioning manner.

He was bored of his travelling as of late, finding their companionship to be dull in some manner. It was his darker side that he embraced the most, but the other side of him that allows him the freedom and sense of being almost human. With Kagome he found that it was easier for him to be who he was despite what the Earl had said of his other side.

"Let's dance the night away milady," Tyki extended a hand to Kagome as he gave her the most elegant of bow of which she could not help but to hold back her chuckle as mirth danced in her eyes.

"I would be more than delighted to good Sir," she told him, a gloved hand extended, as she was lead down the stairs and to the dance floor. The pair danced the night away, enjoying their time together as they laughed and joked about almost anything under before the very eyes of Society that wanted Tyki to settle down with one of those single ladies.

* * *

A/N:

Hello all!

Yes I am very sorry if update suddenly stopped, been even more busy than usually preparing what is to come in the year 2013, not the zombie apocalypse, more like for my future.

I hope that all of you enjoy this chapter!


	7. Surprises

**Inuyasha crossover D. Gray Man**

**Chapter 7: Surprises**

Tyki was spending less and less time amongst his other group of friends who he would wandered about aimlessly with finding odd jobs to do while travelling. Now he found a new muse in Kagome, their newly found Noah to whom Road herself had taken an immediate liking to. More than often he would be seen with them about the city, wandering around as they brought her to places that she would not normally travel to without knowing first.

He smiled at how innocent she was when they had first brought her to a brothel, her reaction was that of a child, though Road on the other hand had reacted otherwise and treated the girls there like dolls. Kagome stuck herself closely to Tyki as swept through the brothel like he owned it and knows every nook and cranny. When he was approached by them, Tyki did not hold back his restraints but entertained them for a mere few moments as he found them a corner to sit from and yet able to view everything that was going on in the brother house.

Kagome was so embarrassed, indignant about it even, as she tried to hide her face of being in a brothel house. He chuckled lowly at her reaction and behavior before sitting himself closer to her as he leaned close enough to whisper into her ears about letting loose and just observe. Tyki had pointed out to Kagome that the pleasure of lust differs from each and everyone that were there, and yet not one of them denied it. He could see it in her eyes that there was a certain hint of fascination, yet there were a lot of doubt and hesitation about it. He had found it amusing and thought at first to bring the meaning to her, but thought otherwise against his choice of action as they watched everyone and more so especially Road.

In the wee early hours of the morning when Kagome returned to her own townhouse just before the members of Society returned back to their own townhouse after a party, Kagome slipped silently back into her own room where a hot warm bath was awaiting for her in the adjoining room. Images of what those _ladies_ were doing earlier did not leave her mind as she tried to cleanse those thoughts away, even in the night when she dream, it was nothing but full of lustful thoughts and wanton desires yet to be sated.

And like clockwork she awoke by early afternoon to have her own maid enter the room with a polite knock as they got her ready for the day. From day since she was given her very own properties such as this and the set of staff to properly help manage the house with her, Kagome had always found it odd how there was something off about their aura. It was something very much so familiar to which she could not place her finger upon, yet there would be this itch in her to use her to use the skill in which she had kept hidden for a very long time.

As she walked down the stairs to her dinning room, Kagome had expressed her joy upon her face when she saw Tyki there. Road she was informed, was unable to attend to due her classes. To her, there was an odd sense of relieve, as she looked up at Tyki with all smiled as she allowed him to lead her into the dinning room where she heard breakfast was served and waiting for her. Kagome was continuously surprised when Tyki had offer to take her shopping, claiming that he had made appointments for one of the most sought after establishments just for the both of them as he lead her to his own carriage where he presented to her a bouquet of flowers. Inuyasha was never like this either, he was always so brash and reckless over everything and without any sensitivity at all. Tyki on the other hand is the exact opposite of him, and she greatly enjoy that, even at times when he was reckless it was not as bad as what Inuyasha would have done.

However, there were times that she would miss how he would scream at her just because he cares, also the times that he was sweet and sensitive. Now though, Tyki has he attention, and much as it was somewhat forbidden, she could not help but to be drawn to him from time to time. Even the 14th Noah had told her that he is the most charming amongst all of the Noah, anyone would easily fall in love with him, though she was also told or warned about his darker side that she should not try to provoke.

To Kagome, the 14th Noah was the music to which reminds her of the many things that she had encountered in her life. He was the one few that best understand how and what she was feeling, but he was also the one to tell her to just be happy with what she has for it may be lost to her a second time again. Road gives her the simple joy of being a child, the twins they brought out the motherly side of her and they also brought back to her laughter no matter how stupid their antics may be. With Tyki, she was puzzled, confuse even as to how to describe it, but she was happy with him spending time whenever he could with her.

She sighed over tea as she sunk into the sofa, contented with her late lunch and her shopping trip. Tyki had reentered her parlor claiming to need refreshing, but instead she saw to her surprise her the strawberry shortcake that was almost always sold out from the pastry shop that she was first introduced to by Sheril.

Today, Tyki was nothing but full of surprises for her, and though it was something delightful for a change, but she was hoping that it would be the end of it as she was feeling the guilt of him being overly nice to her, giving her everything that she loved. And during dinner Kagome could not help but exclaim in joy as she was presented with oden, her most favorite dishes amongst many others.

Tyki could not hold him amusement as he chuckled lowly while being embraced by the young Noah as he seated her down to watch her excitedly eat the dish that she had grown to love since childhood. He found her child like behavior at times to be rather cute and yet the way she would guide the other Noah who are even younger than she is in appearance, was very much so endearing. He smiled at her charmingly over the table as Tyki watched from under his lashes that simple blissful joy that exuded from their Noah of Innocence.

And when he left her that night with all the fondness that he shows to Road in particular, Tyki smiled mysteriously to no one in particular knowing that there was just a single one last surprise lying in her room awaiting for Kagome to enter.

* * *

A/N:

To Foxluna  
I'm so glad that you like the story thus far, and hope that the subsequent chapters would not be a disappointment to you at all. Enjoy this new installment!

To the Readers  
Hello all, it has been a very long time since I last gave this story some of my time and ideas. Though I do hope that you would equally enjoy it still despite the long wait. Cheers!


End file.
